


Susurrus

by bloodscout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•	susurrus  ||  [noun]  ||  a soft murmuring or rustling sound<br/>Sam keeps hearing something, glimpsing it out of the corner of his eye, and its driving him mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurrus

Sometimes, when Sam and Gabriel are watching television, Sam hears a rustling noise. Just a little whisper, to his left, like fabric brushing against fabric, but he hadn’t felt Gabriel move.

‘What was that?’ Sam asks, turning to the smaller figure tucked into his side.

‘Didn’t hear anything, Samsquatch.’ Gabriel replies and goes back to watching the film.

 

The next time it happens, it is the next day, when they are lying next to each other, boneless and sated. Sam hears a swish and a snap-flick. He thinks he sees something move out of the corner of his eye, but it might have just been a shadow.

‘Seriously, Gabe, what was that?’ Sam asks, a little unnerved.

‘Are your hunter senses tingling?’ Gabriel jokes. ‘It’s nothing, or I’d sense it. Go to sleep.’

Sam does, but only after a while, because he still can’t shake the feeling that something is in the room with them.

The third time that it happens, Sam flips out. They are at a diner, it is less than five hours since Sam last heard the rustling and he could have  _sworn_ he could see something. Just as he turns to tell Gabriel, he feels it _brush his face_. It is warm and comfortable, like sun-warmed silk, but the comforting sensation just fosters an icy feeling in his gut.

‘Gabriel.’ He says desperately, eyes wide and breathing forced. ‘There is something _following_  us and I don’t know what it is. I can hear it and I can almost see it and a couple of seconds ago, I felt it brush my face and I am  _freaking out_ , Gabriel, I though Lucifer and his shitty hallucinations were  _gone_.’

Gabriel looks worried and pulls his human closer to his side. Just as he runs his hand through Sam’s hair, Sam freezes.

‘It’s on my back.’ He manages to grit out. ‘Get it off.’

Gabriel strokes Sam’s back soothingly. ‘There’s nothing there.’ Gabriel whispers.

‘No.’ Sam protests, gaze steely. The other diners are starting to look at Gabriel like he’s the abusive boyfriend or something, expressions identical mixtures of disbelief and disgust. ‘No, Gabe, it’s pulling at my back. Pulling me towards you, there’s something  _there_.’

It is then that it clicks in Gabriel’s mind. Experimentally, he shifts a little. Sam goes completely still, his face frozen in fear.

‘Sam.’ Gabriel whispers. ‘Sammy, don’t worry. Those are my wings.’ Gabriel explains.

Sam’s face immediately shifts from one of utter horror to absolute awe. ‘Wings? I can feel your  _wings_?’

Gabriel nods. ‘Apparently.’

Sam stretches his hands back, running his fingers through what feels like sheets of light, arising in vague wing shapes from the angel’s back. He feels them pull him closer to Gabriel, with a bit more solid force than before.

‘I can manifest them, if you want.’ Gabriel offers. ‘If you can feel than and hear them when I’m not trying to show them to you, I’ll be able to show them to you without… you know.’ Gabriel trails off.

‘Burning my eyes out?’ Sam suggests, a little distracted by the fact that he can feel Gabriel’s goddamned  _wings_.

‘Come on.’ Gabriel directs, talking the dazed human by the hand and walking them down a back alleyway before zapping them back to the motel.

As they fly, Sam can hear the rustle change to a tinkle of bell, then a crescendo into a symphony of melodious chimes which Sam is willing to argue is the closest thing to heaven on earth.


End file.
